


Losing You

by Mikurira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Fictogemino, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy, double plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubuh itu telah mendingin. Hanya ada kain hijau berlambang sayap kebebasan yang gagah menyelimuti tubuhnya sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhirnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Ini adalah cerita berbentuk FICTOGEMINO.  
> Fictogemino adalah double-fanfic yang bisa dibaca dari bawah keatas maupun atas kebawah.
> 
> **(EREN'S POV)**

_Dia_ telah tiada. Sosok itu tak akan lagi ada.

Dunia memang tidak adil, dan ya, seharusnya aku tahu itu.

Lama aku menatap kearah tubuh itu dari kejauhan. Tubuh itu kaku, tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak, berbicara dan berjalan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menahan gejolak emosi yang kini berkecamuk dalam pikiranku.

"Eren…"

Mikasa memandangku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Tapi aku segera menepuk pundaknya tanpa kata-kata dan berjalan mendekat kearah tubuh yang terbaring disana.

Aku mengeratkan tanganku karena menyadari kesalahan yang kulakukan saat itu. Sebuah kesalahan fatal karena tidak bisa melindungi sosok itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Saat itu tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar diantara para prajurit. Semuanya diam memandang kearah tubuh itu. Tubuh yang telah mendingin tak lagi bergerak. Tubuh yang kini ditutupi oleh hijau kain berlambang sayap kebebasan yang gagah. Menyelimuti tubuhnya sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhirnya.

Armin menutup wajahnya. Mikasa juga tidak berkata apapun. Erwin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, berharap semua ini hanya omong kosong belaka. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan hidupnya saat ini kecuali keajaiban.

"…." Aku hanya terdiam. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul di dada ini, sesak nafas ini terasa menyakitkan saat memandang wajah pucat itu.

Aku menggeram saat melihat kembali kearah tubuhnya yang kini bertaburang bunga disana. Apakah ini akhir darinya? Bukankah _dia_ seharusnya membantu umat manusia lebih dari ini?!

"Kenapa harus _dia_ yang mati?!" teriakku meledak tiba-tiba. Semua mata lalu memandang kearahku dengan kaget. Lelaki pirang itu sampai berjalan mendekat kearahku dan memegang pundakku berusaha menenangkan emosi yang muncul dari dalam diriku ini. Benar, kalau saja pemimpin recon corps itu tidak segera menghentikanku, mungkin aku bisa membunuh mereka semua saat ini.

"Eren—"

Suara gaduh dari luar kemudian mengusik dan mengagetkan semuanya. Hanji—yang baru saja menyelesaikan ekspedisi keluar dindingnya kaget saat menatap mayat di hadapannya. Matanya membulat penuh saat ia mendekat kearah tubuh itu, "siapa?" tanyanya pada semua orang disana. Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, "Siapa?!" tanya Hanji lagi kini mendesak dan emosi.

"Levi..." suara Erwin terdengar.

—dan itu menjelaskan semuanya. Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang patut dijelaskan di ruangan itu. Semuanya tahu kalau _ia_ telah menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan titan itu. Mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan berakhir tewas di medan pertempuran.

Tubuh yang terbaring disana—tubuh yang mendingin dibalik rangkaian bunga-bunga yang berserakan itu telah kehilangan nyawanya. Membuat siapapun yang ada disana, semua orang, semua umat manusia yang semakin menipis populasinya ini telah kehilangan salah satu sosoknya. Sosok yang dapat mengantarkan manusia menuju kemenangannya pada zaman ini.

Hari itu, adalah hari dimana aku merasakan kembali kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Author's Note:**

> (silahkan baca lagi per-paragraf dari akhir ke awal untuk melihat plot yang berbeda. Now it's **Levi's POV** )


End file.
